


A Three Way SWAP

by JimmySMASH4daWIN



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, F/F, My First Fanfic, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmySMASH4daWIN/pseuds/JimmySMASH4daWIN
Summary: This is my very first story. Papyrus find himself curious about his brother's machine in that secret room behind the house. What will happen when his curiosity leads him to trouble?You can also find this story on my Wattpad account. https://my.w.tt/Ii6WHcYqPcb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Undertale:

Sans had always been good at convincing his brother that there was nothing of importance in that room behind the house. He sometimes wanted to tell his brother the truth, but he knew Papyrus didn't remember. He knew it was better to just keep Papyrus away from that room, away from that machine.

Sans woke up in a cold sweat, he had been dreading this day. He knew today was the day, the day the human would come out of the ruins. He had been hoping for another pacifist run, but he knew the human would soon be bored of those. He knew he had to stick to the script, he couldn't do anything to stop them if the human chose the genocide path. He headed down to his sentry station.

As the human came out, Sans did the same thing he always does. He pulled the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, but the human didn't laugh. "that's uh, your cue to laugh" he said, hiding that deep, burning feeling he was feeling inside. They didn't laugh, that's how he knew, they chose genocide. Everyone, his brother, would die unless the human changed their path to neutral, which seemed unlikely. "or, uh, to emote at all...?" He wanted to think of something, he didn't want to watch everyone he loved disappear, but there was nothing he could do. If he broke character and did something different in front of the human, they would surely know something was up. He was stuck in a loop, and couldn't do anything about it.

Later that day, after Papyrus attempted to lead the human through all of the puzzles, as the human was wandering through Snowdin, Papyrus pondered. The human, seemed familiar, somehow. He couldn't quite figure out how, but they did. Later, he was getting ready to face them. After watching the human for some time as they completed all his puzzles, he had a feeling that their life was going down a dangerous path. He had planned to face them at the edge of Snowdin, just before the entrance to waterfall.

He wanted to help them, they seemed to be in need of a friend. While preparing, he had a small feeling of worry. What if the human doesn't spare him? What about Sans? He had to be here for Sans, who would take care of him if he wasn't? These thoughts didn't stop him however, for he truly believed that the human would choose to spare him. They had to.

Papyrus had just left his house when he saw some light reflect of a piece of what appeared to be a broken bottle behind his house. He assumed that some monsters must have had a little too much to drink while wandering through Snowdin as he had seen a few of these broken bottles throughout town. This brought his attention to the room behind his house. He had thought of it so little, that he forgot it was even there. Sans told him to stay away from it and that it was just an empty room for storage, but a part of Papyrus wanted to know what was inside.

His curiosity lead him to try the door. It was locked, of course, but now Papyrus was actually really curious. Why does his brother want him to stay away from this room? Papyrus quickly ran into his house to see if he could find a key or something to unlock the door. He quickly found it after searching Sans's room. He went back outside to unlock the door. "LET'S SEE WHAT'S BEHIND THIS, THEN I'LL GO TALK TO THE HUMAN."

Sans knew time was running out. Everyone had started to evacuate Snowdin. The air was filled with dust. Part of him just wanted it to be over with. He couldn't stand waiting for the inevitable. He wanted to find Papyrus. He wanted to prevent Papyrus from facing the human, but he knew that if he had to stick to the game's programing. He hated that. He hated that his life was just a sick game, filled with resets. He hated that he was the only one who knew. He hated that he couldn't share his pain with anyone. He wished for once the human would just finish a pacifist run and then be done, but they always had to reset. He waited in the forest, ready to watch his brother die, and not be able to do anything about it.

Papyrus unlocked the door, only to find a machine. It looked old and mysterious. "WHY WOULD SANS HAVE A BIG SCIENCE MACHINE HERE?" Papyrus checked to drawers in the room, where he found a photo. Written on it, "don't forget." It was Sans's handwriting. On the picture, he saw a younger version of himself, sans, and another tall man who he had no memory of. Papyrus looked at the machine, he wondered what it did. It seemed to be broken, but Papyrus saw a cord. He decided to plug the machine into the wall just to see if it would work. As it turned on it began to glitch. Papyrus just stood there, curious more than ever, determined to find out what this machine would do. He saw a red button begin to flash on the machine, as the machine began to glitch out even more. Without thinking, Papyrus pressed the red button. The lights in the room began to flicker as well, but then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's check up on the other universes real quick.

Underswap: 

Papyrus sighs. "another day, another reset." He lit a cigarette and started forward. Sans was making breakfast. Tacos, again. Papyrus would spend the day emotionally preparing for when Chara came out of the ruins. The last run had been perfect, everyone was happy, the barrier was broken, and Blue was alive. But, like always, the human had to reset and take it all away. They were probably wandering around the ruins with Asgore right now. Papyrus called out to Sans, "i'm heading out, have fun training with alphys. don't work yourself, down to the bone, nyeheheheh" "PAPYRUS, ENOUGH OF THE PUNS, AND YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING ON THE JOB TODAY! YOU NEED TO BE PREPARED IN CASE A HUMAN COMES!" Sans called out. "i don't know, blue. i'm pretty bone-tired" "PAPYRUSSSSS" 

Papyrus had used a shortcut to get to the door to the ruins. "nyeh, now all i gotta do is wait for the kid to come out, they better not be hurting anyone, they have been pretty good these past few runs, i'm sure it'll be fine...." Papyrus waited, he knew the human would get tired of pacifist runs eventually. Soon, the human would become bored and decide to take everyone Papyrus loved away just for the fun of it. How sick. Eventually Papyrus fell asleep at his station when suddenly he was awoken by a sharp pain in his skull. It felt like....he felt like he was back in the judgement hall, just after being slain by the human. He felt like he was being split apart, "w-what the heck is happening to me-" then everything went black.

Underfell: 

"BROTHER, YOU NEED TO INCREASE YOUR HP IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE IN THIS WORLD" Papyrus screamed at his brother while sans sat on the couch, drinking mustard. "what's the point, boss. why does it matter?" "LOOK, I'VE ALREADY GOT ENOUGH ENEMIES HERE, AND WHILE THEY MAY BE AFRAID TO ATTACK ME, THERE IS NOTHING STOPPING THEM FROM ATTACKING YOU, SO IF YOU DON'T AT LEAST TRY TO RAISE YOUR HP, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED" Papyrus had been constantly trying to get his brother to train. He knew he couldn't show anyone that he had cared for his brother, because if you show you care for someone, that person becomes a weakness. Being second in the royal guard gave Papyrus lots of enemies. He wanted his brother to be safe, but it was hard when sans refused to do anything. 

"what's the point" sans thought. Everything will just reset anyway. He knew that if anyone attacked him, he could just dodge, but nothing he did truly mattered. Still, it was nice to know that his boss secretly cared about him, even if it seemed like Papyrus was yelling and being cruel, he really was trying to look out for his brother. 

The world had just reset again. In the previous run, the human managed to make everyone happy. Sans loved watching that happen, he loved watching the human struggle to change everyone and to show mercy in such a violent world. Soon, the human would come back out of that door and play a new game. Would this be another happy game, or will this one be more....interesting. Sans was nervous to find out. He was fine with violence, heck, this world was full of it. But, he didn't want anything happening to his boss. Deep down, they were still brothers and they still cared about each other.

As Papyrus was doing his rounds, searching, preparing for a human to come, he had felt a sharp pain in his skull. His vision began to fade out. Everything felt like it was spinning, and he was sure that he was dying, though he wasn't sure what happened. "WHA- WHAT-" Suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the world of Underfell

Underfell:

UT PAPYRUS: 

Papyrus wakes up....in some spot out in Snowdin just past the town. Weird, he never comes all the way over here.... he tried remembering how he got here. "NYEH! HOW DID I GET HERE?" Suddenly he spots a few teenagers. They yell, "Hey! Mr. Guardsman?! What's with the stupid outfit?" Papyrus is in shock, why are people here being so rude all the sudden. He gets up and says back, "WELL, THAT WASN"T VERY NICE, MOST PEOPLE THINK MY BATTLE BODY IS RATHER COOL, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He is questioning why he feels so weird.

"UHH, YOU GUYS WOULDN'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE, WOULD YOU?" "Ha, let me guess, you had to much to drink? You probably were so wasted that you didn't remember wandering around out here, that would be my guess, although, you usually seem like that guy who is to respectable to get drunk, so I don't know" Papyrus knew he hadn't been drinking. He never drinks. It had to be something else. "THAT CAN'T BE IT, THANK YOU ANYWAY THOUGH!" The teenagers seemed shocked by hearing this. As if the words "thank you" had really been an insult of some kind. They then just walked away with confused looks on their faces.

Papyrus is standing there, trying to remember what happened before he got here. "LET'S SEE, I WAS AT HOME GETTING READY TO FACE THE HUMAN WHEN-"Papyrus begins to panic. "OH NO! I NEED TO HELP THE HUMAN! He takes off running towards the edge of Snowdin where he planned on confronting and sparing the human. There, he waited. He waited, and waited for a few hours, but nobody came. 

Weird, he was sure the human would be here by now. He decided to maybe go home and come up with a new plan.

While walking home, people began to stare at him. He felt uncomfortable, like he had failed to help the human. He got home and went to his room, but to his surprise, his racecar bed was gone! "WHERE IS ALL MY STUFF??" He checked his closet and all his clothes were replaced with weird, yet very cool looking red and black uniforms. He had felt more confused than ever when he heard the door open. 

"boss, i'm home!" Called sans as he opened the door, walked in and plopped down on the couch while grabbing a bottle of mustard. Papyrus ran to greet his brother and tell him about all the weird things that have been happening. He ran down to the couch, "BROTHER, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE THE DAY I'VE HA-....SANS?" Papyrus was confused. "uhh, boss? what's...what's with the outfit?" "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING- WAIT....DID YOU JUST CALL ME BOSS? WHAT'S WITH THE GOLDEN TOOTH AND THE RED EYES?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! AND ARE YOU DRINKING MUSTARD?! MY GOD, SANS! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH EVERYONE?! YOU BETTER NOT BE PRANKING ME ACROSS TIME AND SPACE AGAIN, BROTHER!" Sans looked at his brother with a confused look on his face. Clearly something was way off. "whoa, whoa, whoa.... slow down bro....wait... you....you aren't my boss...are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the world of Undertale!

Undertale: 

US PAPYRUS:

Papyrus wake up in the room behind his house. "nyeh? strange, I can not recall coming down here..." he gets up and sees that the machine was turned on, his expression quickly changes. "oh no... i didn't activate this machine, did i? no, i couldn't! i know how unstable this is....or did i. maybe i was in a genocide run and i was trying to conduct my own reset....no. i wouldn't do that." He wonders what happened and how he got here. "i swear i remember talking to blue, and waiting for the human to leave the ruins. i don't think the human arrived yet, so why would i start the machine?" He sits and ponders for a moment. "ehh, well at least it appears nothing bad happened. i should probably get back to my station. blue would freak if he found out i was at home instead of watching for humans."

As he leaves the room, Papyrus notices that everyone is gone, and the air is filled with...dust. Oh no, he recognizes this. This is what Snowdin looks like before the human kills blue. "wha-how?! i don't even remember...blue! no! not again, i gotta go!" he takes off running towards the edge of Snowdin.

Meanwhile, Sans is waiting out of sight so the human doesn't see him. He is waiting to collect his brother's dust and say goodbye before moving on and preparing for judgement. But.... "huh... that's strange. papyrus is usually here by now..." suddenly the human shows up, but to their surprise, no one was there. Frisk waited for a while, then decided to just move on. This was definitely different than any other time they've played through. Papyrus always shows up, something was off. 

Papyrus is running to the scene as the human moves on towards waterfall. "no, did they... blue?! blue, where are you?! sans?!" Papyrus drops to his knees. He assumed that blue was just killed by the human. He breaks out in tears.

Sans's voice comes out from behind him. "...bro?" Papyrus perks up. "sans?! y-you're alright!" He quickly hugs sans, not even realizing the outfit change. Both of the brothers have tears in their eyes, happy to see the other one alive.

When Sans steps back, he asks, "what happened? i thought you were gonna try to help the human... and what are you wearing?" Papyrus then replies, "..i was going to say the exact same.... never mind." Papyrus thinks to himself, it appears he isn't in the right place. He knew that other alternate timelines existed. He thought to himself, maybe, just maybe, that the machine could have thrown him off. Papyrus then said "ahh, i decided...that maybe it wasn't wise to face the kid. they seem...dangerous. i... i gotta go" and took off running towards home.

He locked himself in his room... or what would be his room. It looked a lot more like Blue's room to be honest. Then, he tries to piece together what has happened. "so, by the looks of these rooms and by sans's behavior, i am assuming that this isn't my timeline. it is like our personalities have swapped. he said that he expected me to be there to confront the human, so i am guessing that in this place, i act just like blue does at home.... i'm not sure what to do yet... but i need to do my best to blend in so i don't cause any more trouble until i figure this out." Papyrus looked into the closet. There were a few outfits, each of them reminding him of Blue's outfits. He smiled at this. He was so glad that Blue wasn't dead. "So, clearly this human is doing a genocide route, meaning that they will kill captain alphys next....or whoever is taking alphys's role in this world. the human most likely knows something is up because no one was there for them to fight at the edge of snowdin where they usually fight sans-" His train of thought is interrupted by sans knocking on his door. 

"hey, papyrus? can i speak to you?" sans asks from outside the door. Papyrus slowly leaves his room and responds, trying his best to act as blue would, knowing that they are swapped in this world, "ah, greetings brother. what would you like to talk about? mweheheh?" Sans replies, "uhh, listen bro. i know something's up. you are acting really weird. you didn't confront the human, you are dressed all funny, and now you're talking weird. is there something you're not telling me?" Sans knew the answer to that question, but he wanted to hear what Papyrus had to say. 

Papyrus knew that if this sans was anything like himself, he would know something was up. "...alright. you caught me. to be honest, i don't know what's going on.... but....can you keep a secret?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at Underswap!

Underswap:

UF PAPYRUS

Papyrus wakes up by the door which leads to the ruins. "GAH, MY HEAD....MUST HAVE PASSED OUT" He gets up, barely noticing how he was in a complete different place. "MY EYES. IS IT ALWAYS THIS BRIGHT HERE?" He starts to walk when suddenly, the door to the ruins opens. A small human, wearing a green striped shirt comes through. He quickly turns around. This is the moment he's trained for. 

"HUMA-" Papyrus is interrupted by Sans's voice coming from behind him. "HUMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL CAPTURE YOU! BY CAPTURING YOU, I WILL BECOME A ESTEEMED MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I WILL BECOME POPULAR! EVERYONE WILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND! MWEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus is amazed. Sans wants to capture a human? He begins to wonder if Sans is on crack. Sans continues, "PRIOR TO YOUR CAPTURE, MY BROTHER PAPYRUS AND MYSELF WILL LEAD YOU THROUGH A SERIES OF PUZZLES! MWEHEHEHEHEH! COME ALONG BROTHER! WE MUST READY THE PUZZLES!" Blue runs off, and Papyrus, confused as ever, follows.

Just as Papyrus was about to yell at his brother for being all weird, Blue quickly says, "WHERE DID YOU GET THE COOL OUTFIT, BROTHER?! AND WOWZERS, YOUR EYES ARE RED!" Papyrus is in shock. Why was his brother acting like such a child. He yells "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I SWEAR, YOU'RE GETTING BRAIN DAMAGE FROM ALL THAT MUSTARD YOU DRINK! DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?!" Blue looks shocked. "B-BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus sees the tears in Sans's eyes and is seriously concerned. He replies, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL, BUT IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS, YOU'RE SURELY GONNA BE KILLED. I SUGGEST YOU GO HOME UNTIL YOU FIGURE OUT WHATEVER THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH YOU." Sans looks confused. "B-BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PUZZLES?" 

Papyrus sees tears in sans's eyes. He feels angry that his brother is acting like such an idiot. But then he thinks to himself, why not humor sans while he's acting like this. "UGH, FINE. IF WE MUST, WE CAN LEAD THE HUMAN THROUGH THE PUZZLES PRIOR TO CAPTURE."

As they worked through the puzzles, Papyrus noticed a bunch of monsters acting...differently. Everyone was acting oddly cheerful. Especially Sans. The human, however, seemed awfully, distant compared to everyone else. 

Once the brothers got home sans began to make tacos. Papyrus went up to his room....but it wasn't his room. It had been a huge mess. "WHAT THE HE HAPPENED HERE?! WHO DESTROYED MY ROOM?!" He checked in the closet and all his clothes were replaced with orange sweatshirts. "SOMEONE MUST HAVE BROKEN IN AND CHANGED EVERYTHING JUST TO MAKE ME MAD." Then he thought to himself, maybe sans was trying to mess with him. It has been years since Sans tried pulling his weird time and space stuff, maybe he was trying to make Papyrus feel like he was going crazy or something.

He went down to eat some dinner. It was weird having Sans cook. Usually sans was to lazy to do anything. "HAVE SOME TACOS MADE BY THE MAGINICENT SANS!" Sans said as he served his burnt tacos. Papyrus looked at them, then looked at his brother's face. Sans seemed really excited for Papyrus to eat them, so he did, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THESE??" Papyrus screamed as he spat out the tacos. "I MAKE THESE EVERY NIGHT. I THOUGH YOU LOVED THEM. Y-YOU DON'T LIKE THEM?" Sans responded, looking upset. Papyrus took the rest of his food and threw it away. "I'M FULL. THIS WAS QUITE LITERALLY THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER TASTED." Sans was confused. His brother never acted like this. "I-I'M SORRY. I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME."

Sans then tried to spark a conversation, "SO, BROTHER, I SEE YOU'VE STOPPED SMOKING AND DRINKING HONEY FOR THE WHOLE DAY! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! I KNEW YOU COULD STOP IF YOU JUST TRIED! MWEHEHEH!" 

Papyrus began to think that this wasn't really his world. Sans would never put so much effort into a prank like this. This version of Sans was clearly a child, so he tried to use his words carefully. Just by looking at Sans he could tell that if he said something too mean that Sans would probably break into tears. "UHH, YEAH...." Papyrus felt like such an idiot talking to this kid.

Sans began to speak again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THE HUMAN FINALLY CAME! ONCE I CAPTURE THEM ALPHYS IS SOO GOING TO LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD! MWEHEHEH!" Papyrus wasn't really paying attention to what Sans was saying anymore. He was busy thinking to himself, he needed to find a way to get everything back to normal. He was trying to think, but all that he could think about was how sans was gonna get himself killed acting like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Underfell!

Underfell

UT PAPYRUS

"you aren't my boss....are you"

"I-I'M REALLY CONFUSED SANS. I-I'M SORRY. I TOUCHED THE MACHINE YOU TOLD ME NOT TO TOUCH AND NOW EVERYONE IS ACTING DIFFERENT AND THE HUMAN ISN'T EVEN HERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO" "whoa whoa, buddy, calm down." Sans could tell that his brother...or whoever this is, was clearly unstable. "just tell me everything that happened, and then we can try to figure this out, okay bro?" 

"O-OKAY. I WAS ABOUT TO CONFRONT THE HUMAN, THEY NEEDED MY HELP. THEIR LIFE SEEMED TO BE GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH, SO I PLANNED TO HELP THEM BY OFFERING MY FRIENDSHIP, BUT BEFORE THAT, I THINK, I THINK I WENT INTO THAT ROOM YOU TOLD ME NOT TO GO INTO, THEN I THINK I TURNED ON THE MACHINE THAT WAS IN THERE, THEN I WOKE UP HERE" Papyrus seemed upset. Sans responded, "well, it seems like you touched that machine i have which allows me to keep track of..." Sans stopped himself. He's never been able to describe that machine to anyone. He has never really been able to talk about the resets or anything. He debated if this version of Papyrus was even able to handle knowing about resets.

"ahh, what do you know about resets?" "UHH, RESETS? I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEAN" "well... uhh, that machine there helps me keep track of different timelines and universes. i guess i gotta explain it now, because we need to know how to send you home and get my boss back." "WOWIE! THERE ARE OTHER UNIVERSES?!" "yeah buddy. that machine came from the core. originally, i took it to try and get someone i lost back, but that.... didn't work out, so now it is kinda just sitting down there. i'm guessing that the machine in your universe glitched out and ended up switching which universe you and my boss ended up in." Papyrus was overwhelmed with all of this information.

"W-WHO DID YOU LOSE?" Papyrus asked. He can't recall ever losing anyone. "no one important." Sans knew no one remembered. But he wouldn't forget. "uhh, to be honest, i'm not quite sure how to get you back. i could fire up the machine, but it usually doesn't do anything." "THEN HOW AM I GOING TO GET HOME, BROTHER?" Papyrus was getting worried. He messed this all up, it was his fault. Back home the human was probably going around hurting innocent people. Sans could see tears starting to well up in Papyrus's eyes. "hey, hey, don't worry bro, well find a way, for now we need to try not to raise any suspicions however."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" "well, here people aren't exactly the friendliest, if they find out something is up with you it would ruin my boss's reputation, not to mention people could try to hurt you." "WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO?" "well, i think you need to convince everyone that you are the normal papyrus who usually lives here."

Sans had Papyrus change into the red and black uniform. "now, my boss is second in the royal guard. he is usually out patrolling on watch for humans. at 3:00 he meets up with undyne and reports if he's seen anything." "WOWIE! I AM SECOND IN THE ROYAL GUARD?!" "that's right, i'll be thinking of a plan while you do that, but I can also follow you around to help you stay in character if you need." "YES, THANK YOU, THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED." Sans flinched at the words 'thank you,' Papyrus looked confused. "DOES 'THANK YOU' MEAN SOMETHING DIFFERENT HERE?" "no, but we don't really say it. people who say thank you are usually considered weak, and are more likely to be attacked. just, maybe try not to say it." "AH, THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE, BROTHER!....ER, SORRY" "heh. It's alright bro."

As the brothers were walking around town, pretending to be normal, they got to the door at the ruins when a human came out. This worried Papyrus. Now he had to deal with the human on top of trying to figure out how to get back home. This human looked similar to the human Papyrus was used to seeing, but this one held Flowey. Papyrus remembered Flowey. Flowey was a friend back home who would talk to him, offer him advice and tell him cool predictions. 

Papyrus whispered to Sans, "UHH, WHAT WOULD OTHER ME DO IN THIS SITUATION" Sans shrugged and said "try to capture the human, i guess. just err.. try to follow my lead." He says under his breath, "this game is already so messed up, the kid's probably getting a real kick out of this." The he speaks to the human, "uhh hello, human. my boss and i are going to, uhh, lead you through a series of puzzles, so...yeah. see ya up ahead kiddo." Then he grabbed Papyrus and they both ran ahead.

"OH NO, I'M NOT SURE HOW TO HANDLE THE HUMAN IN THIS SITUATION. I CAN'T FOCUS ON THE HUMAN WHILE TRYING TO GET HOME!" "it's okay bro, listen. you try to lead the human through the puzzles. they should be similar to the ones at home. just do your best. i'm gonna try to figure out what is up with the machine. do not try to fight the human, and don't interact with anyone else, you got it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!!

Undertale

US PAPYRUS

"can you keep a secret?"

"of course i can bro" Sans replied. He was getting and more concerned about his brother now. "Well, I'm obviously not from here, buddy. i was doing my own thing, waiting for the human to appear when suddenly everything went black. i woke up here next to the machine that's in the room behind our house. i am assuming that in this universe everyone's personalities are swapped, so i am assuming you know about the machine, right" Sans was starting to put the pieces together. "he touched the machine." sans said. Papyrus replied, "what" "he touched the machine. i had always told him that there was nothing to see in that room, but for some reason this time around he decided to check it out. he must have messed with the machine and cause this" "who?" Papyrus asked. Sans replied, "my papyrus."

"well, how are we gonna fix this, we need to try to get the machine running again, right. it runs on determination, so i'm assuming we need to get some of that to make it work again, correct?" , Papyrus asked. He felt oddly excited talking to someone who knew just as much as he did. "yeah, but my papyrus seemed to use the last of what was left to turn on the machine. i think we will need a large amount of determination to fuel the machine so we can switch you guys back," Sans replied. 

Sans continued, "maybe we could get some from the human. they are currently on a genocide run, so maybe..." the thought of genocide made both the brothers want to vomit. Papyrus started, "if we can get the human, we could attempt to extract some of their determination during judgement. the problem is, one of us would have to be able to extract the determination and get it to the machine while the other distracts the human by, well, you know." Papyrus didn't want to think about fighting the human. He hated it. He hated that feeling he had when he struck them down countless times, knowing that they were friends. 

Sans continued, "well, who gets to do what?" Papyrus saw flashbacks of Blue dying. Even though this wasn't Blue, Papyrus would not stand by and watch his brother die again, not when there was finally a way to prevent it. "i-i'll fight the human. you will extract determination from the human by taking a sample of it's blood while i distract them by fighting." "you sure bro" sans asked. He could tell that Papyrus didn't want to fight, but to be honest, neither did he. "i'm sure." 

Sans began to tinker with the machine while Papyrus took a walk around the now empty Snowdin. He felt so alone out here, he never liked feeling alone, but being the only one in his own universe who remembered the resets, he had that feeling a lot. It was nice to talk to someone who had know the same pain he had. As he was pacing out in front of his house a Flowey popped up.

" Why hello, Papyrus. You seem to be having an...interesting day" "a flowey? what are you doing....ohh. he must have swapped with temmie back home." Flowey continued, "I'm sure excited to see what you and that smiley trash bag do. It seems Papyrus has gotten you into a real pickle, doesn't it?" Papyrus responded, "it's not all his fault. he was probably just curious. i don't need you placing blame." "But aren't you mad at him.... I mean, his mistakes ended up causing all this trouble for you, and now you gotta fix it, isn't that right?" Papyrus thought about this, then replied, "well, if blue kept secrets from me, i'd probably be curious. i can't really blame the guy. if he's anything like blue, he probably didn't mean any harm." "hmmm, alright then! Have fun cleaning up his mess, Papyrus" the flowey disappeared. He had gotten into his head. That's all he wanted.

Papyrus thought to himself. He guessed a small part of himself was a little mad, as this had thrown off both his own universe and this one, but he also felt somewhat responsible. He never really told blue anything back home, and he was guessing this sans never told this Papyrus anything either, so it seemed natural for them to be curious, right?

As sans was working hard to fix the machine, he saw the photo lying on his desk. "don't forget." he'll never forget. He wasn't sure if that was a blessing, or a curse. Being able to remember kept his father alive in his own memories, but it also has prevented him from moving on completely. He often looks at how happy Papyrus is, not knowing that he had ever lost anyone. He envies that. He often wishes he could just live in ignorance and not know anything. Wouldn't that be nice. 

He saw that the picture was out, so Papyrus clearly looked at it. "paps, i'm sorry i kept this all from you. you must think that i don't trust you, but i do. i just don't want to weigh you down with all this. i'm sorry bro. don't worry, well fix all of this. i won't be mad at you bro."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Underswap! (These two are my favorites!)

Underswap

UF PAPYRUS

Papyrus could tell something was up. He was beginning to think that he was having a strange dream. Sans continued, "WOWZERS, IT'S GETTING LATE BROTHER! TIME FOR YOU TO READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY! MWEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus was in shock. He replied, "NO, NO WAY I AM READING YOU A CHILDISH STORY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT I NEED TO THINK." Sans, eyes now wide, replied, "B-BROTHER? ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? YOU NEVER...NEVER ACT LIKE THIS. I DON"T LIKE IT. DO YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT WHAT YOUR FEELINGS ?" Papyrus snaps back, "SINCE WHEN DO WE TALK ABOUT FEELINGS! I CAN'T-" He stops himself, seeing tears in Sans's eyes. Papyrus continues, "W-WHOA, DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY, I-I'LL READ TO YOU. WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?" Sans looks up, "YES, BROTHER. THANK YOU!" Papyrus knew something was really really wrong. No one ever says thank you.

Papyrus heads to Sans's room and Sans hands him a book to read. "PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY....YOU'RE KIDDING,RIGHT?" Papyrus says. Sans says, "NO! YOU READ THIS TO ME EVERY NIGHT! THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME, MWEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus looks at his brother, then starts reading. When the book is done, he gets up. Sans seems calm and happy. As Papyrus is about to leave the room, he hears Sans softly say, "GOODNIGHT BROTHER. I LOVE YOU!" Papyrus is shocked by this. He shuts the door and goes to his own room without responding. 

While lying on the bed that was supposedly his own, he felt a strange feeling inside his nonexistent stomach. This didn't feel like a dream. Everything felt real, but it couldn't be real. No way sans would have the energy to act like that all day, and his eyes were blue instead of red. Papyrus was sure he was going mad. This version of Sans worried him though. He reminded Papyrus of himself when he was younger. So full of hope and happiness. So innocent. Papyrus knew that this version of Sans would surely be killed out there in the real world. In his world, it was always kill or be killed. 

The next morning as Sans woke up, he went downstairs and started on his breakfast tacos. Papyrus came down after a long night of thinking. He decided that he would try to stick with Sans and protect him, because he obviously needed protecting. As Papyrus sat down, sans served him a burnt taco, similar to the one made last night. "GREETINGS BROTHER! ARE YOU FEELING BETTER TODAY? I SEE YOU'RE STILL WEARING THAT SUPER COOL UNIFORM!" Papyrus responded, "YES, BROTHER. I AM FEELING MUCH BETTER....HEY, I WAS THINKING. MAYBE TODAY I CAN SPEND THE DAY WITH YOU! FOLLOWING YOU AROUND, YOU KNOW. WE CAN MAKE A DAY OF IT, WOULDN'T THAT BE FUN?" Papyrus was doing his best to try to sound cheery, though he felt like an idiot talking like this. Why did he even want to follow this Sans? Why would he even care if he gets hurt. Sans had a sparkly, excited look in his eye. "WHY, OF COURSE, BROTHER! YOU CAN HELP ME CAPTURE THE HUMAN, WE CAN WALK AROUND AND TALK! YOU CAN WATCH ME TRAIN WITH ALPHYS! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! MWEHEHEHEHEH!" Sans was clearly excited about this. His brother was finally going to see what he does everyday. This was a chance for Sans to make Papyrus proud!

As the brothers were walking around, there was no sign of the human. Papyrus guessed that the human was probably wandering around Snowdin town about now. He would usually try to confront the human up by the edge of Snowdin near the entrance to Waterfall, but he knew humans were dangerous and wanted to keep Sans away from them.

"BROTHER, THE TOWN SEEMS...KINDA EMPTY. DID YOU NOTICE?" Sans says. Papyrus looks around. There's dust in the air. That kid. That kid must be killing everyone, this was not good. Sans continued, "YOU KNOW, I WAS THINKING ABOUT TALKING TO THE HUMAN. I AM PRETTY SURE THEY ARE TRYING TO HEAD TO THE CAPITAL. WE CAN PROBABLY CATCH THEM BY THE EDGE OF SNOWDIN! WANT TO GO?" Papyrus wanted to say no, but Sans had already turned around and started heading towards Waterfall. 

Papyrus ran to catch up to him and called out, "WAIT, WAIT. WHAT IF THE HUMAN IS DANGEROUS? IS TALKING TO THEM REALLY THE BEST IDEA? MAYBE YOU SHOULD LET ME FACE THEM?" Sans shushed him, which shocked Papyrus, then Sans continued, "I BELIEVE IN THE HUMAN. IF I OFFER MY FRIENDSHIP AND TRUST, THEY'LL SURELY BE BETTER! WHO BETTER TO HELP THEM OUT THAN ME?" Sans seemed confident that this would work. Papyrus was shocked at how stupid Sans seemed right now. He couldn't just stand by and watch this happen.

They got to the edge of Snowdin. "ALRIGHT BRO, YOU HIDE BEHIND THAT TREE AND WATCH HOW IT'S DONE! MWEHEHEHEH!" Sans seemed excited to show his brother that he could indeed convince the human to turn their life around. As the human showed up, Papyrus grew worried. He saw Sans welcoming them with open arms, the human took a step forward. "HE'S GONNA GET HIMSELF KILLED." 

The human swings, ready to hit when Papyrus sends in a bone attack to shield Sans. Sans looks at the human, then at his brother. He wasn't sure what felt worse, the fact that the human was about to hit him after he had offered his own friendship, or the fact that his brother didn't trust that Sans could face the human on his own. Feeling upset, Sans for the first time ever, fled the battle. 

The human, confused, stood there for a while, but then moved on to waterfall. Papyrus waited until the human was gone, then ran to Sans. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, BROTHER?" Sans asked. Papyrus replied, "UMM, I JUST SAVED YOUR FREAKING LIFE. YOU'RE WELCOME! THAT HUMAN WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU!" Sans looks up at his brother, then down at the ground. "I-I'M SORRY. I REALLY THOUGHT I COULD CONVINCE THEM TO BE GOOD. I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU BROTHER. I'M SORRY I FAILED. I CAN'T EVEN FIGHT A HUMAN ON MY OWN." Sans was crying now. Papyrus didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle crying. "WHOA-WHOA. SANS. IT'S ALRIGHT. YOU DON'T NEED TO IMPRESS ME. COME HERE." Papyrus felt so weird. Why was he trying to make Sans feel better, Sans almost got himself killed. He should be yelling at him. His brother hugged him, and they both just sat there.

Sans squeaked out, "ALPHYS IS GOING TO BE SO DISSAPOINTED IN ME." Papyrus responded, "NOW NOW, THAT SCIENTIST PROBABLY DOESN'T REALLY CARE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT." "SCIENTIST?" Sans asked. "ALPHYS IS CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD, AND CAPTURING THE HUMAN WAS MY CHANCE TO SHOW HER THAT I AM CAPABLE OF BEING A ROYAL GUARDSMAN." Papyrus was confused. Did Undyne not exist here? "HEY, BROTHER? AM I IN THE ROYAL GUARD?" Papyrus felt so stupid asking a question like that. Sans began to quietly laugh. "MWEHEHEH, YOU? IN THE ROYAL GUARD? PAPYRUS OF COURSE NOT!" Papyrus wasn't sure if Sans was insulting him or not, but he knew one thing for sure, this wasn't his own world. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Underfell!!!

Underfell

UT PAPYRUS

Papyrus paced around. Anxiously waiting for the human to arrive so he could lead them through the puzzles. 

"GREETINGS, HUMAN...ERR, AND FLOWER! BEHOLD, THE DEADLY ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Papyrus explained the puzzle. It seemed similar enough to the puzzle back at home. Papyrus was confused by Flowey though. Why was Flowey with the human? 

"CONGRATULATIONS HUMAN AND FLOWER! YOU'VE SOLVED THE PUZZLE!" Papyrus gave away the answer to the electricity maze by walking through, revealing the trail, while trying to give the orb to the human, but oh well. As the human continued through the puzzles, Papyrus noticed the same dusty powder on it's hands, just like the human back home. This worried him. Maybe he was supposed to help this human too! Once the human had completed all of the puzzles, Papyrus went home to check on Sans.

He went to the secret room, assuming Sans was still looking at the machine. "WELL, BROTHER, HAVE WE FOUND OUT HOW TO SEND ME HOME?" "no. i can't even turn the stupid machine on. i think...i think they have to fix the machine over in your universe in order to send you and my boss back to where you two belong, because that was the machine to send you here to begin with." Papyrus's smile faded. "SO, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO?" Papyrus was worried. He had gotten everyone into this mess, and now there was nothing he could do to fix it. "well, no. there is nothing we can do, but if your sans could fix the machine and get it running, i'm sure we could switch you guys back. 

"SO... WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Papyrus didn't want to continue to pretend to be this version of himself, but it seemed like it was all he could do. "well, you would usually wait up by the entrance to waterfall and fight the human, but that....you could die if you do that." Papyrus suggested, "WELL, MAYBE ALL THE HUMAN NEEDS IS A FRIEND! IF I GO THERE AND OFFER MY FRIENDSHIP, THEY WILL SURELY SPARE ME!" "heh, that's not how it works here, buddy. here, it's kill or be killed." 

After discussing, the brothers decided to avoid the human. Sans wasn't sure what would happen if this version of Papyrus died since this wasn't his own universe. If this Papyrus died, there was a chance that when the reset happened he wouldn't come back, and he didn't want to have to find out. Sans then said, "oh shoot, it's 3:05. you were supposed to meet with undyne five minutes ago! quick, just run over and tell her you saw a human here." Papyrus is confused, but does what his brother says. While Papyrus is gone, Sans sighed and talked aloud to himself. "well, the human has to face someone before they enter waterfall..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the world of Undertale!

Undertale

US PAPYRUS

Sans and Papyrus watch on the cameras with Alphys as the human made their way through waterfall. All these two had to do was wait for judgement. Papyrus was busy trying to figure out who was swapped with who in this universe. Obviously him and his brother had swapped. Flowey and temmie, and now apparently Alphys and Undyne. 

"S-so, Papyrus, I-I'm happy t-that the h-human spared you! T-that was lucky." Sans told Alphys that the human had spared his brother and that Papyrus wanted to help with evacuations while watching the cameras. As far as she knew, this was just normal Papyrus who decided to dress a little weirdly. He had decided to just wear his orange sweatshirt and shorts. He didn't see the point in trying to dress like normal Papyrus since the battle body wasn't here. He had just told Alphys that he needed to wash his clothes. 

"yeah. i'm lucky i got away" Papyrus responded, not really paying attention. He was to busy watching the cameras. The human had killed enough people, it was time to evacuate everyone from waterfall. "I-I'll go tell everyone to evacuate real q-quick. You two stay here on the cameras. I-I'll be right back." Alphys stammered as she walked away.

Papyrus signed. "you think everything is okay back at my home?" Papyrus asked. Sans replied, "i'm not sure. i have been kinda worried about that. what if the machine doesn't switch you guys back? what if papyrus dies in your universe? what if he's already dead? there's a lot of stuff that could be going wrong, ya know?" Papyrus thinks, then responds, "asking these questions won't get us anywhere. all we can do is try and hope for the best." Papyrus is trying to play it cool, but deep down he is worried. What if the human is doing a genocide run in his universe too? What if when he gets back Blue is already dead? He didn't want to think about it.

Alphys rushed back into the room, just as the human reached Undyne. She had taken the hit for Monster Kid, but wasn't gone yet. She was talking, talking about Papyrus. Did she think he was dead? He didn't show up for her meeting, so in her mind she must have thought the human had gotten him. "What did you do to him? What did you do TO HIM?!?" Papyrus and Sans stared at the screen. Papyrus never really watched Captain Alphys fight the human back at home, he usually didn't want to watch his brother's friend die. If this Undyne cared so much for this Papyrus, then the Alphys back home must have really been close with his Sans. This brought a smile to his face. It was nice to know that they really did care.

Alphys screamed, "N-No. Undyne!" and started sobbing, but then she transformed. She became Undyne the Undying. Alphys cheered, filled with hope that Undyne would make it, but Sans and Papyrus both knew that the human would just reset and try again until they beat her. 

The human felt off. Since they didn't kill Papyrus earlier, they has less LV than usual, so this fight seemed harder. They still felt weird. Everything else about this run had seemed pretty normal except for the fact that Papyrus wasn't at the last spot. It's like he just, disappeared from the game. Finally, after many resets, they killed Undyne.

Alphys cried out from behind the screens. "I-I really thought she would make it. I-" her sobs interrupted whatever she was going to say next. Papyrus tried to comfort the scientist, but nothing helped. "I-I gotta help save everyone from the H-human. Mettaton should be able to s-slow them down. W-We can't let them reach A-Asgore." Alphys was trying to distract herself from the pain by staying on task. She left the room, embarrassed to cry in front of the brothers. 

Papyrus sighed. "this world is so messed up. to the human, this is all just a sick game, but to us....they ruin our lives over and over and for what? i can't stand it. i wish i was normal like everyone else. i wish i could forget each reset and live in peaceful ignorance." Sans could see that this Papyrus was worried. He clearly was nervous to fight the human. "hey, bro, i feel you. i learned that there is nothing we can do to change any of this. all i can do is hope that someday the human will stop the resets." He tried to be hopeful, but both of them knew deep down that that would never happen. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!

Underswap

UF PAPYRUS

Papyrus tried comforting this version of his brother. Eventually, Sans got up, stopped crying, and wanted to move on. "I HAVE TO FIND ALPHYS AND WARN HER ABOUT THE DANGEROUS HUMAN" He started towards Waterfall. Papyrus followed.

Papyrus never really noticed how calm and peaceful Waterfall was. He was usually to busy thinking about his guard duties to realize how truly beautiful this section of the underground was. Sans skipped around, looking like a happy child on their way to see a friend. Once they reached Alphys, she quickly pulled Sans aside.

"You're late!" "I-I'M SORRY CAPTAIN ALPHYS. I WAS TRYING TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN....BUT THEY GOT AWAY." Sans seemed disappointed in himself. Alphys yelled, "If you would have captured them then maybe they wouldn't be out here hurting more innocent people-" Sans looked super hurt by this. "ALPHYS, I'M SO SORRY. I HAVE FAILED YOU...I-" Alphys responded, "How do you expect to become a royal guardsmen when you can't even capture a human??" "ENOUGH!" Papyrus snapped. 

"SANS WANTED TO CATCH THE HUMAN AS MUCH AS YOU DID. QUIT TRYING TO MAKE HIM FEEL WORSE. IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT THE HUMAN IS HURTING PEOPLE AND IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT HE DIDN'T CAPTURE IT, SO SHUT UP!" Sans and Alphys looked shocked. Alphys turned to Sans and apologized. "Look dude, I'm sorry. I got upset. I was worried. You were late, so I thought the human got you. I wouldn't know what to do without you pal. You're a really cool dude, so I was just worried. I'm sorry I yelled." Sans couldn't believe it. Alphys was worried about him. 

Sans looked down and replied, "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T CAPTURE THE HUMAN. I'M SORRY I LET YOU GUYS DOWN." Papyrus looked to him, then looked to Alphys and said, "IT WAS MY FAULT." What was he doing? Was he actually sticking up for this kid? Taking the blame? Why was he doing this? Papyrus thought to himself. Pondering why he was acting so different. Why was he trying to stand up for this idiot who almost just got himself killed. He continues, 

"I WAS AFRAID THE HUMAN WOULD HURT HIM, SO I PREVENTED SANS FROM SUCCESFULLY CAPTURING IT. YOU'RE NOT A FAILURE SANS, IT WAS MY FAULT." Papyrus knew that if he hadn't intervened, that the human would have surely killed Sans, but he didn't want this version of his brother feeling like a failure.

There was a a rustling in the leaves below them, each monster prepared an attack when suddenly, goat kid jumped out! "Ah, it's just goat kid" Alphys responded. Then she walked off. "you two be sure to stay safe, watch out for that human. I'm gonna find them and give them a beatdown. See ya, punks!" 

Papyrus felt so weird. He was acting so unlike himself. In most situations, he wouldn't care if his brother was getting yelled at. Ha, often times he was the one yelling at his brother. But this felt different. "HEY, BROTHER. THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR STANDING UP FOR ME." Sans said. Papyrus was again shocked by the thank you. "Y-YOU'RE WELCOME, SANS." The two made their way back to the now empty town of Snowdin.

"BROTHER, IS SOMETHING WRONG?" They were sitting in their home, Papyrus was thinking to himself. He looked up and responded. "NO, I'M JUST....I'M JUST WORRIED FOR YOU, BROTHER." "WHY?" Papyrus thought about this. He wanted to say that he was worried because people were always cruel and harsh to nice guys. He remembered his childhood. Kids would beat him, threaten him, hurt him. He didn't want anyone hurting this version of Sans. He didn't know if this Sans could handle it. He responded, "BECAUSE, JUST BECAUSE." 

It was rather lonely in Snowdin, so the brothers decided to head to the lab in Hotland. Sans said that Undyne would probably like the extra help. Papyrus was at first confused, but went along with it. Apparently in this world Undyne was the royal scientist. She seemed shocked to see Papyrus dressed so weirdly. "P-Papyrus? What are you wearing?" Sans responded for him, "MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO LOOK COOL!" Papyrus wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on Undyne. It was strange to him to see the captain of the royal guard dressed as a scientist. 

"A-Ah, Come on in! You two can help me watch the c-cameras. Alphys said she would give us a signal if we need to evacuate everyone, so y-yeah." Undyne stammered as the led the skeletons to the big screen which played back the footage received from all the cameras. Papyrus had a bad feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back into the work of Underfell!!!

Underfell

UT PAPYRUS

Papyrus ran to meet with Undyne. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or do. When he arrived undyne seemed clearly angry, but he couldn't tell if she was actually mad, or if that was just her natural face in this world.

"Anything to report?" She asked. "WELL, YES ACTUALLY. A HUMAN ARRIVED. IT SEEMS DANGEROUS. I LED IT THROUGH A SERIES OF PUZZLES." "And you didn't capture it?? What were you doing you bonehead??" "I'M SORRY UNDYNE. I WAS DISTRACTED TODAY." He was a little afraid. This Undyne was clearly more angry than the Undyne back home. "Well, what are you waiting for? A kiss on the cheek?! Go capture the human!" "YES UNDYNE, I'LL GO DO THAT." Papyrus left as fast as he could. He didn't want to see her get more mad.

Sans wrote a note. "hey pap, if you're reading this, then the human got me. don't worry, just stay safe, and eventually things will work out. just try to avoid the human and stay safe. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. -Sans" Sans was feeling stressed. He would fight the human in the same spot his boss always did. He would die where his boss died time and time again. All he could hope to do was buy them time. If he could slow down the human and prevent them from killing this Papyrus, he could give the other people in the other universe more time to fix the machine. "i hope the other people in the other universes aren't screwing this up." Sans put the note in his pocket, and made his way towards the edge of Snowdin.

The human arrives. "heh, hey kiddo. bet you weren't expecting to see me, were you." He smiled and winked. "i'm feeling a bit generous, so i won't bore you with any long speeches or anything. let's just get straight to it." The fight begins. Sans continues to dodge, but so does the human. They have done genocide runs in the past, they know his attacks. 

They play the same game played before. Sans feels weird fighting the human here. Their LV is so much lower than when he usually fights them, but this just makes this fight easier for him. "look, kiddo. we're in a weird situation right now. i would appreciate it if you maybe tried this whole murder genocide thing a different day." The human acts like it doesn't even hear him. Sans knows how this will end. He knows he can't dodge forever.

"this, is my special attack." It's nothing. He will wait for the human to break the rules and attack while it's still his own turn. The human moves towards the fight button. Sans accepts his fate.

After chatting with Undyne, Papyrus decides to find Sans. He is unsure what to do now, but perhaps his brother will have a plan. He enters Snowdin and sees Sans....with the human. He is puzzled, why is Sans here. Sans told Papyrus to avoid the human and to not come to this location, so why was sans here...unless..... "BROTHER, WATCHOUT!" Papyrus runs to this version of Sans's side. The human swings for the 1 HP monster. 

Papyrus hates using shortcuts. He finds them lazy, but now he needed to think fast. He uses a shortcut and teleports in front of Sans, shielding the smaller skeleton with his own body. Half of Papyrus's HP is gone. Sans yells, "papyrus?! what are you doing??" The human hits him again, his HP drops again, sans does the only thing he can think of, he grabs the taller skeleton and uses a shortcut to flee.

Papyrus's health is lower than ever. One more hit, and he would turn to dust. The teleport back to their home in Snowdin. "what the heck bro, why did you do that?!" Papyrus, clearly in pain, turned to Sans. "A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, BROTHER. YOU SCARED ME." Sans sees that there are tears welling up in Pap's eyes. sans responds, "you can't just jump into a fight like that. you can't die. i don't know if we could bring my boss back if you died. you have to be more careful." Papyrus sobs, "YOU ALMOST GOT HIT. IF YOU DIED I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." Sans feels guilty. "sigh... alright bro. listen, i was trying to make sure you didn't get hurt, alright. the human usually tries to kill my boss right there, so i thought i would try to hold them off so they didn't get to you."

Sans heals some of Papyrus's HP back to normal, but it won't go all the way back up. He has half the HP he normally has, so sans warns him to be careful. "let's go to alphys's lab. i'm sure we can hide there and be safe from the human. they got cameras so we can keep track of where the human goes." "ALRIGHT BROTHER." Papyrus was feeling worried. He decided to change out of the cool red and black armor and back into his battle body, because if they were just going to be in the lab the only one who would be seeing them was Alphys, who probably wouldn't really care about he outfit change.

As they sat at the cameras, they watched as the human killed more and more. The human even got to Undyne, which seemed to upset Alphys. Before long, the human got to Hotland. Sans was feeling worried. How would judgement go? The human technically killed everyone they could, but Papyrus was still alive. Would sans have to fight the human again? He wasn't sure. "your brother back home better fix that machine before anything else happens."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Sans and Swap Paps! Let's see what they're up too!

Undertale

US PAPYRUS:

"hey, bro" Papyrus asked. "yeah?" "do you think there is a way to communicate to the others? like, can i let blue know that i'm on my way home?" Sans stopped to think about this. "i'm not sure, bro. We could try calling his phone, but i honestly don't think that would work." Papyrus didn't even think about calling blue. 

Sans took out his phone. "let's try it." He dialed Papyrus's number. "H-HELLO?" Sans was shocked. "p-papyrus? is that you?" "SANS?! BROTHER?! OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU! HEY, OTHER SANS, LOOK WHO CALLED ME." Suddenly sans heard his own voice on the phone. "heh, are you this nut's real brother?" Sans responded. "heh, yes. i-is he alright" the other sans responded. "uhh...he's fine now." this worried sans. "what happened- never mind. i just called to tell him that we have a plan to switch our papyrus's back." 

Papyrus watched as sans talked on the phone. He asked sans, "are you talking to blue?" Sans replied, "i guess so, you wanna talk to him?" Papyrus took the phone. "blue? is that you?" "....who's blue?" Wait what? The other Papyrus wasn't with blue?! Then who was this?? "wait, you aren't blue?? who are you?" The other sans responded, "who are you? you aren't my boss?" 

This wasn't good. This meant that there was a third Papyrus out there somewhere where he didn't belong. Papyrus had a guess as to what happened. He spoke into the phone "okay, i ended up here, the papyrus who lives here ended up in your world, so your Papyrus must be in my world." He then turned to the Sans he was with. "what does this mean for our plan?" sans responded, "well, this means that we will have to likely use the machine more than once. if we use it once, we will probably end up switching everyone again, but they'd likely end up in the wrong area. i say, we bring everyone here, then try to send everyone where they came from." Papyrus sighed. This meant that once they brought everyone here, they would have to try to get even more determination. This meant he had to fight the human for even longer.

They explained the new plan to the other sans and Papyrus, then hung up the phone. "i'm gonna try to call blue." Papyrus said. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. "GREETINGS...WAIT, I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER....BUT HOW ARE YOU CALLING ME?! I SEE YOU RIGHT NOW?! ARE YOU PRANKING ME ACROSS TIME AND SPACE AGAIN?" Yep, that sounded like blue. Papyrus was so happy to be speaking to his younger brother again. "heh, sup bro. ahh, this is going to be a little confusing, can you get other me on the phone?" "OH, ALRIGHT! PAPYRUS, THIS OTHER PAPYRUS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Papyrus smiled. He really did miss his brother. He heard his own voice coming from the other end of the phone. "UHH, HELLO?" "heh, hey buddy. so, i'm sure you've noticed something was wrong with everything. but, we're trying to fix it. we are gonna fix it all, but first we have to send you to this universe, then we'll be able to send you home." There was a pause on the other end of the line, then he heard the voice again. "SO, ARE YOU IN MY NORMAL WORLD?" "uhh, no. we're in another world, but someone else in in your normal world. we're going to fix everything though, just stand by and tell my brother that i'll be back soon." Papyrus then hung up. He turned to sans.

Papyrus asked, "So, we use the original plan to bring the other two versions of me here, then what? We're going to need to get more determination afterward, and I can't fight the human forever." sans sits for a second. then replies, "once i get the other two papyrus's here, i'll force them to use a shortcut to get over here and back you up as soon as possible. then i can try to hold the human down while you and the other Papyrus take another extract of determination and get to the machine." Papyrus was worried. What if he died before he could get back home to blue? What if he couldn't distract the human long enough? But, what other plan did he have? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to my favorite duo, Blueberry and Fell Paps! Let's see what happens next!

Underswap

UF PAPYRUS

Sans handed Papyrus the phone as they waited in the lab. It was apparently another Papyrus. This explained why everyone here was so different. He was glad that the mystery was solved, but apart of him was a little sad. He didn't want to leave this sans. What if the human hurt him? 

He explained to this sans that his real brother would be coming home soon. Sans seemed really confused. "SO, YOU AREN'T MY REAL BROTHER? IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING SO WEIRD?" Papyrus responded, "HEH, YEAH." He was trying to hide the sadness he was feeling. Why didn't he want to go home. When he first got here everything about this world bugged him so much. The truth was, he liked being able to express emotions other than anger. He liked being able to show concern for his brother. It gave him a feeling of happiness.

The human got past the robot. Sans started getting nervous. "PAPYRUS, WE NEED TO TRY TO STOP THE HUMAN FROM GETTING TO QUEEN TORIEL!" Sans seemed so determined to protect the queen. Papyrus wanted to stop him, but he knew now that when this sans wanted to do something, nothing could stop him. Sans took off running for the judgement hall. Papyrus had to chase after him.

Once they had gotten to the hall, Sans sat down to wait. "YOU KNOW, EVEN THOUGH YOU AREN'T REALLY MY BROTHER, I LIKED HANGING OUT WITH YOU. YOU'RE A PRETTY COOL GUY. MWEHEHEH!" Papyrus felt....happy. This version of sans actually liked him, even though he was mean? "NYEH, I'VE LIKED HANGING OUT WITH YOU TOO, BROTHER!" 

This moment was ruined when the human stepped into the room.

Sans was about to start talking, prepared to face the human when Papyrus pushed him out of the way. "HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT TAKE A STEP FURTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU FROM PROCEDING." Papyrus didn't know what he was doing, all he knew is that he couldn't let sans fight the human. 

The human swings at Papyrus, lands a hit, it deals a lot of damage, but Papyrus is still alive, he responds with a blue attack. "HA, YOU'RE BLUE NOW!" Sans is yelling at Papyrus, "BROTHER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" Papyrus lets the human attack again. They have a ton of LV, so their attacks are super effective. He is already down to 1 HP, just like his brother at home. It's scary to just have 1 HP. He is scared, but he continues. If he can destroy the human, then the human wouldn't be able to hurt Sans. He uses an attack he hardly ever uses, summoning a large gaster blaster and firing it at the human. The human survives, but barely.

Sans is now crying, "PAPYRUS, WATCH OUT! THE HUMAN-" Sans stops, runs to the fight, and turns the humans soul blue again while Papyrus fires more bone attacks. Now the two brothers from different worlds were fighting against the one human, together. Sans gives Papyrus a bone sword which Papyrus uses to block more attacks. The human continues to try to destroy the taller skeleton. Once the human is almost dead, 1 HP left, just like Papyrus, they prepare to try to strike another attack. 

The two brothers are moving together, working together, doing what they can to stop the human. As they fight, they seem truly in sync. Sans holds the human in a blue attack while Papyrus fires more bone attacks at them. 

Papyrus doesn't care if he gets hurt how, he just had to keep the human's attention on himself so they didn't hurt Sans. He had to kill them before he got sent back home. He fired everything he had at them, but they continued to dodge as if they had done this a million times. 

Sans could tell that Papyrus did not want him there helping, but he couldn't just stand by and let the human kill his brother. A Royal Guardsman would protect their loved ones, so that is what he would do. He actually rather enjoyed fighting with this version of his brother. It was weird to see Papyrus so filled with energy. His Papyrus was probably to lazy to fight like this.

Papyrus continues to fire everything he had at the human. Why wouldn't they just die already? He had never felt so afraid. He looks at this sans, who is focused on the task at hand. He looks back at the human, but then realized he just made a grave mistake. 

The human looks into Papyrus's eyes, they see him look at his brother, then the human gets an idea. They decide to try something new. The turn towards their new target, and swing their knife right at Blue.

Papyrus screams, runs towards blue, and drops to his knees. The human slips past him and into the next room, but he doesn't care. He holds Sans, who's arms are beginning to dust. He cries, "NO, NO NO NO, SANS, PLEASE DON'T. BROTHER, PLEASE, AGHHHHH, THIS WAS MY FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER TO KEEP YOU AWAY FROM THE HUMAN. I SHOULD HAVE-" Sans interrupts him, "HEY, IF YOU HURRY, YOU CAN STILL STOP THEM." Papyrus looks at him. Blue's face is beginning to dust as well. "NO, NO, I NEED TO STAY WITH YOU. I-I-." Sans looks at him. "YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM. I BELIEVE IN YOU, BROTHER." Sans then faded to dust.

Papyrus clutched onto the blue scarf that this sans wore around his neck."NO...NO NO NO NO! AGHHH" He for the first time in years, begins to cry. "I-I LOVE YOU, BROTHER." 

Papyrus got up, set the scarf down, then ran towards the human. He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them for hurting such an innocent person. The human was in the next room, they had just killed to Toriel, who apparently in this universe was the queen. Papyrus shouted, "HEY, HUMAN! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" He summoned two blasters and fired them both at the human. "YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!"

Papyrus tried firing at the human, but his attacks had no effect on them. The human was gone. "W-WHAT THE HECK?" Papyrus was more confused than ever. Where did they go?? What does he do now? Where can he even go? He was all alone now, for the first time ever. He returned to Sans's scarf, feeling defeated. He had lost.

He didn't know what to do. He decided to write a note for sans. Sans was gone, and Papyrus felt stupid writing this, but he didn't care anymore. He wrote it, and left it in the scarf. How could he have grown to actually care about someone so much in such a short time? He guessed it was because blue showed him kindness and compassion. Gosh, he missed kindness. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter was....well, let's see what happens in Underfell.

Underfell

UT PAPYRUS

"WOWIE! DID YOU HEAR? I AM GOING TO GET TO GO HOME!" "heh, yeah buddy." "ARE YOU EXCITED TO SEE YOUR REAL BROTHER AGAIN?" "heh, yeah. but i liked hanging out with ya, kid. little sad to see ya go, buddy."

Papyrus was thrilled to know that his brother and this other version of himself were taking care of the problem. "I WANTED TO THANK- ERR, I MEAN EXPRESS MY GRATITUTE TO YOU, BROTHER." Sans didn't want to admit it, but while this version of Papyrus did annoy him and worry him, he did grow fond of him. "heh, no prob, bob." Papyrus was feeling excited, but he was afraid Sans back home would be mad at him for messing with the machine. No matter, he was still excited to see his real brother again. 

The human continued their course, getting close and closer to judgement. Sans began to worry. He had hoped that this Papyrus would be sent back to where he came from before judgement, but as time went on that was seeming less and less likely. Eventually, sans told him he had to go. "look, bro, i gotta do something important. here, you stay here until your brother fixes that machine and sends ya home. if you see my boss, tell him that i say hi." "BUT WHY CAN'T I GO WITH YOU, BROTHER?" "heh, just stay here. i can't have you getting more hurt before sending you back or other me might be upset. you just chill here." Papyrus wanted to argue, but sans was giving him a look which told him not to. "VERY WELL, BROTHER. IF THIS IS GOODBYE, WELL THEN FAREWELL. I WILL MISS YOU." Sans didn't like goodbyes. He turned and started walking towards judgement and said, "see ya, pap." He knew that this was the last time he would see this Papyrus. He headed for judgement, waiting to face the human.

Papyrus sat in the camera room. Safe, and secure, waiting for the machine to send him back home. He hoped that this sans would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to where it all began, in the world of Undertale.

Undertale:

The human was coming. Time was running out. US Papyrus was feeling that feeling of nervousness. This had to work. This had to work. US Papyrus and Sans waited in the judgement hall. Sans stood behind a pillar, ready to take a sample of the human's blood for the machine. 

The human arrived. US Papyrus started, "human, do you believe that even the worst person can change? that anyone could be a good person if they just tried?" The human just stared back at him, clearly confused. Why were they fighting Papyrus, this is usually where they would fight Sans. He continued, "lets just get to the point," he hits them with a blue attack, then sends a number of sharp bones spiraling at them. One of the bones which slices the human's arm lands near Sans. He gets all the blood he can off of the bone and uses a shortcut to get to the machine.

"alright, lets see.....i can input the determination in here, then i have to plug it un, and set all routes to this location, okay, here goes nothin'" The machine powers on and sans quickly presses the red button. Suddenly, a flash of light. Sans is on the ground. "BROTHER?" Sans opens his eyes. Papyrus, his Papyrus, was here. He hears sobbing next to him. A weird, edgier version of his brother is lying on the ground, crying for some reason. "HELLO, OTHER ME! WHATEVER IS THE MATTER?" UT Papyrus asks as he reaches towards UF Papyrus. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sans gets up, "no time for all of this, we need to get back to the judgement hall so we can send you and the other guy back home. Sans grabs both of the brothers and uses a shortcut to get to the hall. 

US Papyrus lets out a sigh of relief. The first part of the plan worked. Sans sent a number of bone attacks, creating a cage around the human. US Papyrus quickly grabbed the vile that sans used to hold the first dose of human blood, then was about to take UF Papyrus and get the machine, when the human broke free from the human cage.

This human was filled with determination. Of all the resets and all the runs, they had never seen such a marvel. One sans, and three Papyrus's. This was truly spectacular. "get the DT to the machine, go!" Sans yelled, but the human swung their knife at sans before he could dodge. In a flash, UF Papyrus threw the bone sword blue gave him to block the attacks. Sans was saved for now. The human began swinging the knife around like a maniac, desperate to hit someone. 

Sans yelled at UF and US Papyrus to go, while UT Papyrus and himself hold old the human. US Papyrus quickly grabbed the vile, scraped some of the human blood of of some nearby bones, and grabbed UF Papyrus. He quickly used a shortcut to teleport them both to the machine.

"darn! the stupid machine is restarting," US Papyrus wasn't sure how long UT Papyrus and Sans could hold the human off. UF Papyrus dropped to his knees. "YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BELONGS IN THE WORLD I WAS IN, CORRECT?" US Papyrus turned around. "ah, yes. that's me." 

UF Papyrus broke into tears. "whoa, whoa, what's the matter?" UF Papyrus could barely speak through the tears. "I TRIED- I TRIED TO PROTECT- HE-I FAILED TO SAVE-" He couldn't even finish his sentences. He got up, and said, "*hic* YOUR BROTHER, HE WAS REALLY SOMETHING SPECIAL. HE WAS...HE WAS....I TRIED TO PROTECT HIM. HE-HE" 

US Papyrus was pretty sure he knew what happened. He dropped to his knees too. "he...died?" US Papyrus quietly asked. UF Papyrus nodded. US Papyrus looked away. Blue was dead, again. A few tears started forming in his eyes. "YOU BROTHER, HE WAS ONE OF THE MOST EXTRAORDINARY PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET." UF Papyrus couldn't even begin to imagine how this other version of himself was feeling. "I AM SORRY I COULDN'T SAVE HIM." The machine was ready. US Papyrus got up without saying a word, inserted the DT, and pressed the button.

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus were busy trying to allow the other Papyrus's enough time to activate the machine and get home before the human beats the game and resets. Papyrus is excited to finally be fighting by his brother's side. Turns out Sans was pretty strong, which was shocking to Papyrus because he was so lazy. He was glad to be back with his real brother, but didn't have time to enjoy it, as he had to help hold off the human in order to give the other versions of himself more time to get back to their own worlds.

Papyrus tried his best to call out to the human. To maybe get them to stop, though it seemed like the human couldn't be helped anymore. Papyrus thought to himself, maybe if he had been there earlier, maybe if he hadn't messed with that machine, maybe he could have helped this human and he wouldn't be fighting them right now. But still, he tried to cone through, careful not to hurt the human to bad. "HUMAN, PLEASE. YOU CAN STILL DO GOOD, YOU CAN STOP THIS. I BELIEVE IN YOU."

Sans continues to fire attacks at the human while Papyrus fights to block the human's attacks and protect his brother. Papyrus keeps the human's soul blue while his brother keeps firing at them. The human has a crazy look in their eyes that Papyrus has never seen before. It was like they were another person. 

While the human continues to swing their knife randomly, desperate to hit someone, Papyrus becomes worried. What would happen when the others escaped. Would he have to continue fighting this human forever. What if he had to kill the human? He knew he couldn't do that. What if the human got Sans? He couldn't let that happen either. There was no solution. No good way out of this. The human was clearly not going to back down.

The human looks at Papyrus. Clearly he is slipping, now's their chance. If they can take out the taller skeleton, they knew that the hit would leave Sans emotionally wrecked. They prepared their attack, lunging forward, dodging all the attacks Sans was throwing at them. They sprinted forward, and swung their knife through Papyrus. 

Sans stops his attacks, he stops everything, the room falls silent. Papyrus stands, looking at the human, "H-HUMAN," he takes a breath. "I AM SORRY I COULDN'T HELP YOU." His body turns to dust, leaving just a head.

"BROTHER?" He manages to squeak out. "I-I'M SORRY I MESSED WITH THE MACHINE AND CAUSED ALL OF THIS." Sans runs to his dying brother's side, drops to his knees, and replies, "no, no, i shouldn't have tried to hide anything from you. you deserve to know the truth. i shouldn't have tried to keep that machine a secret from you."

The human leaves Sans, and moves on. They thought, why not make him suffer, by leaving him in this world all alone before resetting again. Watching others truly suffer like this was far more enjoyable than just killing them.

" p-pap? do you want me to tell you what that machine is bro?" "Y-YES PLEASE" Papyrus's head is beginning to dust. "well, a long time ago, we had a dad named w.d. gaster. he was the royal scientist. one day, while trying to find a way to break the barrier with only six human souls instead of seven, he fell into his creation, the core." 

Papyrus's head turned to dust. He was gone.

Sans continues, tears in his eyes, "as he fell into the core, he was split into fragments across the universe. most people forgot about him. even you forgot about him, but i never did. that machine was something i had. it came from the core. my goal with it was to be able to travel through the universe and collect his fragments so maybe i could put him back together, but the machine was unstable, and using it would cause issues, as you could see. so it just sat there. it could be used to help me keep track of all the resets happening, which i could also remember, but i kept it hidden from you so you wouldn't end up getting hurt or lost in the universe." Sans sat there, waiting, alone. 

"papyrus? d-do you want anything?"

The world was reset.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end. Thank you all so much for reading! Knowing your here fills me with DETERMINATION!!

Underswap

Papyrus woke back up in judgement hall. There he saw a pile of dust. Next to it, blue's scarf and a note. He picked up the note. It was in his own handwriting . "I AM SORRY I COULDN'T SAVE YOU SANS. AFTER YOU LEFT, I DID WHAT YOU ASKED AND TRIED STOPPING THE HUMAN. I GAVE IT EVERYTHING I HAD, YET STILL, IT MANAGED TO SLIP AWAY. I AM SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOU. YOU ARE THE MOST EXTRORDINARY BROTHER/FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMAN. YOU WILL FOREVER BE IN MY HEART. I LOVE AND MISS YOU. -PAPYRUS" He was assuming that this note was from the other version of himself. He sat down with the scarf. All he had to do was wait for the human to reset this world, then everything would go back to normal. 

He let the tears out. "i'm sorry i wasn't here for you, blue. i'm sorry. if i knew what was going to happen, i would have spent more time with you on the phone. i'm sorry i wasn't there-"

The world was reset.

Underfell

Papyrus woke up in the camera room in Dr. Alphys's lab. He has still felt very sad and upset, but at least now the tears had stopped. He looked at the cameras, "IS, IS THAT SANS?" He saw the camera situated in the judgement hall. Sans was fighting the human. Papyrus took off running. "NO, NOT HIM TOO. PLEASE NOT HIM TOO."

Just as he arrived, the human had left. He was too late. Sans had a cut straight through the middle of where his stomach would be. Sans looked into Papyrus's eyes. "b-boss? you made it back!" Sans was smiling. he fell into Papyrus's arms. "SHHH, BROTHER. I'M HERE." Papyrus began to hug Sans, tears in his eyes, which shocked Sans. "I LOVE YOU, SANS." Sans seemed even more shocked by this. "heh, pap, I-" Then he turned to dust. Papyrus held Sans's jacket to his chest. He hugged it. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE. PLEASE COME BACK SANS. I HAVE TO APOLIGIZE. I HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR HOW CRUEL I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN."

After a while, he got up, unsure of what he would do next, when he noticed a piece of Paper in the pocket. He took it out and read it. "hey pap, if you're reading this, then the human got me. don't worry, just stay safe, and eventually things will work out. just try to avoid the human and stay safe. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. -sans" Papyrus sat back down. Had Sans written this for him, or for the other Papyrus? Maybe he had written it for both. It didn't matter. Papyrus sat there, wishing for his brother back. Wishing he had a redo. 

He wished his world was just a bit kinder. He wished people here were allowed to express love and compassion without being marked as weak. He remembered back to when he was a child. He too, had been a lot like blue. But the people in his world wouldn't allow nice guys, so he had to learn to grow up real quick. He wished he could change that. he wished-

The world was reset.


	18. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The end is here. Thank you all so so much for being here. I really hope you enjoyed this! I also write stories on Wattpad, so check me out there!!

Undertale

Sans woke up in his bed. Another day, another reset, but this time it would be different. He ran to Papyrus's room. "papyrus, are ya in there?" Papyrus opened the door. "GOOD MORNING BROTHER!" "heh, morning pap. hey, i was thinking, why don't we spend the day together? i....i've got some things i wanna tell ya"

Underswap

Papyrus woke up in his own room. He knew what this was. Another reset. He quickly got up to check on Blue. He hadn't seen him since everything had happened. He knocked on Blue's door. "Blue, are ya in there?" Blue came out, but before he could speak, Papyrus hugged him. "PAPYRUS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BROTHER?" "nothing, i've just missed you bro. don't ever stop being yourself, okay buddy?" Papyrus looked out the window, then looked into Blue's eyes again. "hey pal, i've been feeling kinda down, and i don't have anyone to talk to." Sans's eyes went wide. "OH NO DEAR BROTHER! FEAR NOT. I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL LISTEN AND CONSOLE YOU UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER!" "heh, I knew you would."

Underfell

Sans woke up. He remembers being killed, but seeing his boss before he died. Papyrus told him he loved him, right? He remembers Papyrus saying that, but it seems so unlike him. Sans got up and ran into Papyrus's room. Papyrus was getting ready for work. Without saying anything, Sans grabbed his brother and hugged him. "I love you too, papyrus." Papyrus was feeling weird and shocked. Why did he feel a familiar feeling? Usually when someone says something like that he would feel angry. Love is weak, but something felt different. He hugged Sans back and said, "I LOVE YOU, BROTHER."


End file.
